


Twister

by TheBlackDress



Series: Silly Short Fics [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is jealous, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Semi Awkward Boners, Silly Short Fics, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackDress/pseuds/TheBlackDress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP playing Twister and ending up in an awkward position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Think I might start a new series called Silly Short Fics. Mostly cause that's all I write. Enjoy!

"Well," Tony says, hardly able to keep the grin off his face despite the growing pain in his lower back, "Fancy meeting you here."

Steve bites his lip, trying to turn his head but failing miserably. Tony can see the barest beginnings of stubble on Steve's chin, darker than his blond head, and part of him wants to lick along Steve's jaw just to feel the roughness of it on his tongue and wow, this is a really bad time to have his crotch pressed into Captain America's knee.

Steve shifts, and the pressure gets worse, and Tony figures the time for awkwardness has passed so he says "It's getting a little hard, isn't it?" like he expects no one in the room to get the joke. In another corner, Clint groans, and Tony lets his grin grow.

Steve's body goes rigid, and Tony can actually feel his breathing pick up.

"Really Tony? At a time like this?" He asks, and Tony tries to shrug but it almost makes his whole body collapse in on itself so he settles for a slight shoulder roll instead.

"I never pass up a golden opportunity like Twister," Tony admits solemnly, and somewhere to the opposite of where Clint's voice came from Tony hears the Twister dial being spun.

"Left hand, blue," Bruce calls, and Tony knows this is it. 

He raises his hand, feels his knees buckle, then grabs onto Steve's t-shirt as he falls, pulling the super solider down with him. They land in a tangle of limbs on the dotted plastic below them, and now Tony's crotch is pressed against Steve's and apparently he's not the only one who found things a little hard to bear.

"Why Captain, is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" Tony asks innocently, and Steve just flushes and lets his head fall onto Tony's shoulder. Clint catcalls from his corner, and Tony gently pokes at Steve until he looks up again.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He asks, and Steve doesn't hesitate, grabbing Tony and running them out of the room at top speed.

The rest of the Avengers watch them go with varying expressions of amusement, slowly trickling out the room until Clint is the only one left. He stares at the crinkled Twister mat and thinks about leaving it, then sighs loudly and starts to fold it together to put back in the box.

"Why is it they always end up having sex and I end up with the clean up?" Clint asks the empty room, and the only reply is Tony's moan from upstairs.

Clint cringes, shoves everything back into the box and walks out of the room with a huff, and promises himself to never let Tony and Steve play Twister ever again.


End file.
